legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P3/Transcript
(Richie, Weiss, Ian, Josuke and Okuyasu are seen walking around New York as Josuke and Okuyasu look in awe) Okuyasu: Wow, this place is incredible! Josuke: Yeah, it's first rate! Richie: I knew you guys would like it! Ian: Impressive huh? Josuke: It sure is! Okuyasu: It really does feel like we went forward in time! Richie: It sure has guys. Weiss:..... Josuke: The heck's wrong with her? Weiss: Hm? Josuke: Well you've been silent ever since we left. Weiss: I'm doing some thinking thank you. Ian: What are you thinking about? Weiss: Our current situation with the Mind Stone, the recent events that have happened and some personal matters. Josuke: I see. Okuyasu: So this Mind Stone, is it like, important or something? Weiss: VERY. If Alkorin gets his hands on it, and Dr. Strange's time stone, we're dead. Okuyasu: Whoa seriously?? Richie: Yeah. Ian: We've got it hiding down in the basement back home. Josuke: The basement? You sure that's safe? Richie: It's the best we got. Ian: Yeah, we haven't really got a lot of places to put it. Okuyasu: Oh. (The group continues walking before Josuke sees a few figures on a nearby roof) Josuke: Hmmm.... (The figures are shown as cyborg warriors stalking the group) Josuke: Question to you guys. Your robot friend Tom wouldn't happen to have other cyborg buddies around town would he? Richie: Huh? Ian: No why? Josuke: Because there's a few over there watching us! (At that moment, several cyborg Lin Kuei jump down and surround them) Richie: Ah crap! Cyber Lin Kuei! Ian: Then that means- ???: That's right. (Frost then jumps down in front of the heroes) Richie: Shit... Ian: Frost.... Josuke: Frost? Richie: She's one of Alkorin's servants. Ian: Not to mention she's got an army of robots on her side. Josuke: *sigh* This is just great.... Frost: You heroes have really made a mess after what you did to Renex. So Alkorin sent me here to finish the job. Richie: There's no job here that needs finished Frost. Frost: Oh I disagree. Your heads will all make great gifts for the master of darkness. Weiss: Sorry, *pulls out sword* but my head is staying where it is. Josuke: Yeah, *Summons Shining Diamond* Same here lady. Frost: Well then, if that's the case I'll be willing to accept a trade. Richie: Trade? Frost: Yes. You tell me where the Mind Stone is, and I'll let you all live. Josuke: The Mind Stone? Okuyasu: Didn't they say it was in the basement? (The others then all look angered at Okuyasu) Okuyasu:.....Whoops. Frost: The basement? Ah from your little mansion then. Well well. Weiss: YOU MORON!!! Richie: Why did you have to say that?! Okuyasu: I didn't think! I forgot okay?! Josuke: Oh man... Ian: Now we REALLY gotta make sure she doesn't leave! Frost: Sorry kids, but I gotta get this info back to Alkorin. If that's okay with you. Richie: OH no you're not! Josuke: Yeah! This ends right now! Frost: Fine then. Let's see how long you all last. Richie: Alright. Ian: Josuke, you and Okuyasu take care of the warriors, we'll deal with Frost! Josuke: Got it! Frost: Attack! (The Cyber Lin Kuei Warriors attack the group) Richie: Here we go! (The Lin Kuei Warriors approach Josuke and Okuyasu) Okuyasu: Here they come Josuke! Josuke: Right! GO SHINING DIAMOND!! (Shining Diamond then appears and delivers quick and deadly blows to the Lin Kuei Cyborgs) Josuke: Alright! Okuyasu: Nice one Josuke! Frost: Damn, seems I underestimated the newbies. (Richie then shrinks down and kicks Frost in the jaw) Frost: GNN!! Richie: Pay attention Frost! Frost: You little shit! (Frost then grabs Richie in mid air, trapping him) Richie: CRAP!! Frost: I'll crush you like a bug! (Suddenly Frost is blast by a chunk of ice causing her to let go of Richie) Weiss: Not on my watch Ice Queen! … Huh. So that's what that feels like. Richie: Whoa nice one! Now it's my turn to strike! (Richie presses a button on his wrist band, causing a new grey and blue suit to appear over his body) Richie: Here we go! Ian: Whoa dude! Where did you get that?! Richie: I built it after I reverse engineered some of that Atlas Tech we got from Jordan! I call this bad boy The Atlas Suit! Josuke: Wow! Okuyasu: Awesome! Richie: Now then Frost, where were we? (The suit then produces a small barrel from Richie's wrist which he aims at Frost) Richie: Take this! (Richie fires a few shots which Frost easily dodges) Frost: Pathetic bringing a gun to a fist fight! Richie: Shit, that went south fast! (Frost punches Richie in the jaw, knocking him down) Frost: You kids are wasting my time! Alkorin needs this info now! (Frost fires ice which hits the ground, knocking the heroes back) Ian: Shit! (Frost opens up a portal behind her) Frost: So long heroes! Weiss: Stop! *Gets up and runs toward the portal* (Frost enters the portal as sevearal cyborgs block Weiss) Josuke: Okuyasu, pull her back now! (Okuyasu tries to use The Hand to pull Frost back, but she escapes through the portal along with the cyborgs) Richie: NO!! Ian: Dammit she got away! Josuke: Aw shit! (Weiss steps back from where the portal was before she looks back at Josuke and Okuyasu) Weiss: Well that's just great! Josuke: Huh? Weiss: Your friend just gave away the location to the one thing Alkorin wants! Okuyasu: Hey, I said I was sorry! Josuke: Yeah calm down a bit. I'm sure we can reason about this without hurting each other. Okuyasu: Besides it's not like we can't defend the Mind Stone. You've got so many powerful heroes to defend with! Josuke: That's why you're called Defenders isn't it? Ian: I think you miss the point. Josuke: Oh. Sorry. Okuyasu: Still we don't need a prissy bitch like you to tell us what to do! Weiss: THAT'S IT! (Weiss is about to attack Okuyasu but Ian and Richie quickly hold her back) Richie: WEISS CALM DOWN! Ian: Yeah think! This REALLY isn't the time! Weiss: *Growls* ….Fine. Josuke: Thank you. Now the first thing I think we should do is warn the others about this. Okuyasu: Yeah. If they want this Mind Stone so bad, they're gonna go through hell to get it! Weiss: For once, your correct. We have to tell the others so we can take the Mind Stone else where. Richie: Yeah. Like maybe Stark Tower or something. Josuke: Well we've gotta do it fast! Who knows how long it takes for this Alkorin guy to rally an army. Richie: Right. Let's go! (The heroes all head back home before it cuts to Frost arriving in Alkorin's throne room) Frost: *bows* My lord... Alkorin: What is it Frost? Frost: I've found the location of the Mind Stone. Alkorin: Where? Frost: The Defenders have it. It is in the basement of they're mansion. Alkorin: … *Chuckles* .. Excellent. Frost: Shall I alert the others? Alkorin: Right away. And make sure everyone knows. I want you and everyone else down there along with a pack of the most vicious Grimm we got packed away. Frost: Right away. (Frost stands up) Alkorin: Oh and Frost? Frost: Yes sir? Alkorin:....Don't fail me. Frost: I won't sir. Alkorin: Good. Make sure you don't. (Frost nods before she leaves to gather the other Enforcers for the assault.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts